


Don't Threaten Her; Don't Hurt Him

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [36]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batcave (DCU), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Head Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stephanie bites a man's ear off, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Another day, another brawl concerning a certain Mr Al Ghul. Honestly, by this point, Tim was rather over the whole thing. How many times can a guy say no, right?What made his smug disinterest in beating up ninjas (not to echo Damian but… ninjas? Really?) dissipate was an out of costume Stephanie – clad only in boxer shorts and a loose cotton t-shirt – being dragged into the cave, a couple of levels above Tim. Her head was bleeding badly.The LoA really should know better by now not to try and hurt Steph.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Don't Threaten Her; Don't Hurt Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“That was kind of hot”_

Another day, another brawl concerning a certain Mr Al Ghul. Honestly, by this point, Tim was rather over the whole thing. How many times can a guy say no, right?

What made his smug disinterest in beating up ninjas (not to echo Damian but… ninjas? Really?) dissipate was an out of costume Stephanie – clad only in boxer shorts and a loose cotton t-shirt – being dragged into the cave, a couple of levels above Tim. Her head was bleeding badly.

Suddenly the threat level tripled. When Steph was in danger, all rules flew out the window. She was just supposed to be napping before joining Tim for patrol in an hour. He wasn’t expecting to be jumped in the Batcave of all places. Bruce was racing back, notified of an emergency. Tim panicked, not even considering that Steph would be used as leverage.

Though of course, he should have expected as much. The gentleman’s game Ra’s used to play with him had gone out the window ever since Tim had blown up all those bases. Still, from the very first temptation, Steph (or her memory) had been used against him. Now, after she had taken down threats to both herself, Leslie and Tam, as well as visibly re-entered into a relationship with Tim…

How basic. Threaten the girlfriend. Even if Steph wasn’t just a civilian to be exploited, Tim’s chest turned to ice.

“Steph!” he screamed.

Instantly the fighting stopped. She struggled against the black clad man holding her, but the head injury was disorientating her enough to make it hard to escape his grip. The man shook her and threw her over near a cliff, shoving her until his grip on the collar of her shirt and the tips of her toes were the only things keeping her from falling. She gripped the man’s wrist, trying to gain some stability.

“Timothy Drake, come with us now, and the fighting will stop. She won’t fall.”

Tim looked at the four others who surrounded him, then back to a struggling Stephanie.

It seemed she was nearly out of it, eyes rolling around, legs curling out from under her occasionally, only for the man to shake her back into being upright. She groaned and her blood continued to drip drip on the floor.

Tim dropped his staff and held up his hands. She was not worth risking.

Stephanie caught Tim’s eyes and watched the scene below. Eyes flickering and blinking, she leaned sideways until she stumbled, trying to understand what event she had been beaten and dragged out of bed for. She saw Tim surrounded by men she didn’t recognize in the Batcave, and she knew she was close from being tossed down to the rocks below. Attempted blackmail and murder? 

_Fuckers_.

She looked at the man holding her, a sneer and growl growing, then shrieked, grabbing him with her free hand, and pulled him forward. She head-butted him hard, hard enough to hear her own nose crack and even more blood flood out. The man gasped in shock. Stephanie, acting completely on instinct, threw herself on him. Tim watched, a little gobsmacked, as she tore chunks of hair out. She head-butted the man again, then latched on to him with a bite. Jaw dropping to the floor, Tim saw her rip _hard_ , tearing the man’s right ear off. The man screeched, stumbling backwards onto the floor as he finally got Stephanie off him. She spat blood at the man, and he fell away, hand pressed to the side of his face. Both collapsed on the floor, head injuries just too much to let them stand. Stephanie groaned and continued to hack, pushing out a mixture of blood and spittle to try and course correct her breathing. 

Tim took immediate advantage of the scene, knocking out two men quickly, and dispensing with the third and fourth with little effort after they caught on what had happened. He burst up the steps, alarm for Batman already raised, to see the state of Stephanie and the fifth man.

Tim grabbed him and threatened with a solid punch, “Go back to Ra’s and tell him to try harder next time. If you threaten Steph again, I’ll cut off your other ear. Go!”

Tim watched the man collect his returning to conscious comrades, who slinked away into the dark. Tim cradled Stephanie’s neck. She smiled, blood streaming from her hairline and broken nose. Her teeth were stained red.

“ _Oooooohhhh_ that was kind of hot Tim. Love it when you threaten bodily harm. I feel so wanted.”

He rolled his eyes, “Well the biting off of ears is pretty hot too.”

“Really?” she licked her teeth, and Tim pushed her hair off her face.

“Not gonna answer that. Listen, honey, you’re injured. Is it anywhere but your head?”

“Nah. Bastard gave me a concussion,” she snorted then hacked a phlegmy spit. “Tastes bad.”

“I know.”

He picked her up so he could check her face. He adored how she fought back, even half-conscious. She would never allow herself to be mistreated. She wouldn’t be used as a bargaining chip. Tim found a rag to clean her wound and nose. He hissed in empathy as much as she did as he tidied her up.

When Batman arrived, and Tim caught him up with what happened, it was hard to miss the impressed look he gave Stephanie. Looking very much like a proud father, he tilted her jaw up, checking the damage. He winced.

“You ever wanted a nose job?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 20th of October 2020.


End file.
